1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an x-ray detector of the type suitable for converting the energy of x-rays incident thereon into an electrical current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray detectors are conventionally constructed of a scintillation crystal and a photosensor. The scintillation crystal converts the energy of x-ray incident thereon into light, and the photosensor converts the light emitted by the scintillation crystal into electrical signals. Such detectors are used in computer tomography devices and in baggage inspection systems, for example. In computer tomography devices, a plurality of x-ray detectors of this type are arranged in a detector row, referred to as a detector array, on which a fan-shaped x-ray beam is incident, which has penetrated the examination subject. For producing computer tomograms of a plurality of successive, parallel slices, these x-ray detectors in the detector ray can be subdivided perpendicularly relative to the fan plane to form individual detectors. Without moving the radiation receiver, it is thus possible to produce computer tomograms of successive, parallel slices.